


一瓶冰美式

by Jhijhi615



Series: 一瓶冰美式 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, wonsoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhijhi615/pseuds/Jhijhi615
Summary: 总裁圆 x 大学生荣有包养关系
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 圆顺 - Relationship
Series: 一瓶冰美式 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769104
Kudos: 13





	1. 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> “你不知道吗？都上热门了耶，说是许多地方大学城人流量大的地方停在路边的车上会放饮料，就是要找人约炮欸～‘喝我水’呢就是‘和我睡’的意思！饮料价格代表费用，农夫山泉2块，脉动4块，红牛6块，单价后面加俩0就是喝水的女生收的价钱噢......”
> 
> 权顺荣边听，就回想起那天“坐黑车”的场景...农夫山泉、脉动.......越想脸色就一点点涨红了起来......

圆顺 几乎纯圆顺 会提到别人的话之后再说

人设：总裁圆x大学生荣

平平无奇的人设，平平无奇的文笔！

谢谢谢谢只是随便写写脑洞 不喜欢不要骂我

\------------------------

1 “师傅麻烦到大悦城”

“完蛋啦完蛋啦，又要迟到了，又得被他念叨个死了Ծ‸Ծ”权顺荣匆匆忙忙地从宿舍往外跑，男朋友是个很严谨的人，偏偏自己是个小迷糊，因为约会迟到这事已经被念叨过好几回了，高高帅帅的学霸男朋友，什么都很优秀，就是说起人来能把人说得眼眶都红了，就算是对权顺荣这样娇滴滴的小孩说教起来也是那么一板一眼。  
权顺荣想着男朋友上次因为自己迟到甩的脸色，咬咬牙心一横，“算了今天就打车吧，可不能再让他生气了。”  
急匆匆跑到校门口，平时很多出租来往，今天硬是没等到一个，权顺荣往旁边看了看，平日里学生们坐熟了的黑车倒是还有好几辆在候着，心说其实也挺靠谱的，便向那边走去......

最前面便是一辆擦得噌亮的现代基本款，师傅正好拿了一瓶农夫山泉一瓶脉动下车，刚顺手把矿泉水放在车前盖上，权顺荣急匆匆跑过去，“师傅，麻烦去大悦城，多少钱啊？”  
年轻司机听到问话，愣了有两秒钟，转头便只看到面前比自己矮半个头气喘吁吁的男生拿着农夫山泉一边拧瓶盖一边往车后座钻，全圆佑嘴角勾了点笑，握着还没放下的脉动淡定地坐回了驾驶座。  
关上车门，便听到后排传来“吨吨吨”的声音，从后视镜还能看到权顺荣因为疾跑涨红了的脸，男人清冷的声音响起“大悦城？”  
“对的师傅，到那边多少钱啊？不好意思哦您这水是给客人喝的吗我太急了都没顾上问。”  
“不是。”  
“哎呀真的不好意思，那待会儿我算在车钱里一起付您。”  
“50。”  
“啊？？”被全圆佑的面无表情震的，权顺荣脑子没转过弯儿，以为一瓶矿泉水都要坑他50，心里刚想想说这回碰上真“黑车”了，  
“到大悦城50。”男人依然面无表情。  
“？噢噢好的没问题师傅待会儿到了微信转您。”权顺荣长舒一口气。

一路无话，似乎看起来是个寡言的人，权顺荣也没觉着奇怪，年轻人嘛，当然不似那些跑了大半辈子车的大叔那样爱聊，正好自己乐得清净，车很平稳，还开着恰到好处的冷气。权顺荣在后座休息了两分钟缓过劲儿了才开始担心自己的仪容仪表，在双肩包里翻了个底儿朝天，发现自己居然没带小镜子，亏得自己视力好，于是对着后视镜马马虎虎看了一下，用纸巾稍稍擦擦汗，又对着镜子理了理自己的刘海，觉得自己很完美，于是拿出手机，用小肉手比出自己最爱的“虎爪”，略作凶狠的表情开始自拍。“咔嚓！”忘记关静音了，反应过来后突然觉得自己这样自恋拍照还弄那么大声响有些丢人，于是心虚地从后视镜里瞄了一眼司机，还好司机的神情并没有任何异样。

不过到了这时权顺荣才算看清了这个年轻师傅的长相，上车时急急忙忙只注意到是个白衬衫个儿还挺高的年轻人，这会儿细看，这司机确实年轻，换身休闲服背上书包说是和他们一样的大学生也没啥问题，头发是有蓄一些的，但没用什么发蜡，刘海稍微偏分，蓬松地搭在额前，不长不短看着也还清爽，眉眼是清冷的，看不出什么情绪，眉毛看不着全貌但也能感觉是比较浓且偏锋利的，鼻梁、嘴巴样样都标致得很，下巴也干干净净没有一点胡茬，皮肤虽然没什么瑕疵但也算不上特别白，因此也不会有病弱感。权顺荣也不是没见过帅哥的人，毕竟自家男朋友就是个标准的帅哥学霸，但还是看着看着就入了神，心里还犯着嘀咕“看着像是个家境挺好的讲究人啊，干嘛出来专门跑黑车讷？”

“本路段监控路段，请减速慢行。”权顺荣这才被机械的导航音带回现实，才惊觉自己怎么就一直琢磨人家脸蛋去了，自个儿心虚地慌忙收回视线装作看风景扭头看着窗外......  
全圆佑嘴角却慢慢上扬，心想“好可爱。”  
25分钟过后，车平稳的停在了大悦城门口，权顺荣扫码付完连着水的52块，道完谢赶紧往商场大门跑，根本没注意到身后年轻男人的视线，直到权顺荣完完全全进了门不见了踪影，现代才缓缓地启动.......

2 “你们看过新闻了吗！？大学城好多yp的噢！”

紧赶慢赶，还破天荒的打了车，权顺荣那天还是在约定时间前一分钟到达了电影院门口，尽管男朋友脸上已经带有薄薄一层愠色，但还是被权顺荣“我这不没迟到嘛～”给打哈哈应付过去了，之后的约会过程也还挺开心。  
那次约会过后，从周一开始连着三天正好赶上门门课都期中考试，权顺荣也就没怎么出学校，终于空了下来躺在床上摆弄手机想研究下能约男朋友去哪约会，

“哇，你们看过新闻了吗！原来大学城那么多约炮的啊！？”室友文俊辉八卦地惊呼突然入耳，权顺荣被吸引了注意，接下来便听到夫胜宽接话说“对啊，谁能想到那些水瓶子是这个意思啊！”  
权顺荣突然觉得不太对劲，于是问到，“你们在说什么约炮呀？”  
文俊辉一惊一乍地回到：“你不知道吗？都上热门了耶，说是许多地方大学城人流量大的地方停在路边的车上会放饮料，就是要找人约炮欸～‘喝我水’呢就是‘和我睡’的意思！饮料价格代表费用，农夫山泉2块，脉动4块，红牛6块，单价后面加俩0就是喝水的女生收的价钱噢......”  
权顺荣边听，就回想起那天“坐黑车”的场景...农夫山泉、脉动.......越想脸色就一点点涨红了起来，这时还听到李知勋冷哼一声，补了句  
“呵，约炮都还好了，这明码标价的，你们不觉得那些喝水的就跟🐔似的嘛？”  
“是呀是呀”  
......

室友们还在热烈的讨论，而权顺荣躺在床上早就已经愣住完全没法思考了，脸也蹭地一下红到了耳根。

3 “怎么，还坐车吗？今天去哪呢”

权顺荣在床上翻来覆去还是觉得自己那天真是遇上了，懊恼得不行，同时又怎么也想不明白那人是怎么回事，居然也就真载他去了。

想了一会儿想不明白权顺荣就想着出去逛逛，清醒清醒，走了会儿看快到饭点了就想说搭公交去大学城另一头找男朋友好了。  
刚走出校门口，又一眼看见了那辆熟悉的现代，而且这次农夫山泉、脉动、红牛都整整齐齐摆在了引擎盖上，权顺荣顿时憋红了脸，立马扭头往公交站疾步走去，自然是没注意到，驾驶座上的男人从他出校门就一直盯着他，看着他脸上一会儿惊讶一会儿懊恼跟变脸似的，又勾起了一抹不易察觉的笑。

权顺荣下了公交车，其实一下子也不知道该去哪找自个儿男朋友，男朋友的学校和自己学校正好在大学城一头一尾，大学三年恋爱一年了其实过来的次数一只手都数得过来。拿出手机正准备问问男朋友在哪，余光却闪过一个熟悉的身影......  
鬼使神差的，权顺荣收起手机朝远处两个身影跟了过去，最后，却看着前面两人走进了一家如家。看着前台的两人，权顺荣依然希望是自己看错了，但是前台两人侧身交谈，男朋友的侧脸清晰的出现在自己的视线，权顺荣就像被当头泼了一盆冷水，脑袋里嗡嗡的，但是他的脚也像灌了铅，根本不敢走上前质问，只能一人失魂落魄的往回走。  
在男朋友校门口却见到了另一张熟悉的面孔，是和男友同校同社团的一个学姐，当初办活动认识的，学姐看到权顺荣明显表情僵了，大概是没想到会在这地方遇到他，权顺荣也不是傻的，瞬间觉得学姐知道些什么，自己虽然在男朋友面前怂惯了，这时候还是鼓起勇气拉走了学姐开始追问......

权顺荣全部听完，整个人其实根本不知道怎么办才好，居然就一路走回了自己的学校，满脑子都是学姐坦白的自己男朋友大学四年在自己学校怎么“臭名昭著”却一直引各种女孩前仆后继，学姐也毕竟是女孩，一时心软，就真的觉得权顺荣太不值了，什么都说了，却也让权顺荣一路走一路想，伤心、失落直到最后满腔的愤怒。

走到校门口，看见那辆现代居然几小时过去了，依然停在那里，权顺荣可能是心中的气愤需要一个宣泄口，竟径直走了过去，“嘭、嘭、嘭”敲开了紧闭的车窗，只见眼前的男人今天把刘海梳了起来，高挺的鼻梁上还架了一副细框眼镜，颇有几分斯文败类的气质，甚至衬衫口还松垮垮的系着条深蓝带黑色暗纹的领带......

“怎么，还坐车吗？今天去哪儿呢？”男人声音响起，还带了一些意味不明的笑意，权顺荣这才回神，暗骂自己真是该死的颜控就这时候还能看呆了，随即切入正题，气势汹汹地，  
“还装？长得人模人样的一个男的，成天没正经事做吗！就知道到这做这些龌蹉事！不要脸！”  
男人脸上的笑意却没什么消减，“哦？你指什么？”  
这没脸没皮的神情，却是令权顺荣没有料到，一下子都慌了“我、我说什么你不知道吗！”随即用手指了车牌上的一排水瓶子，说到  
“你们男人真的没一个好东西！不要脸！”  
男人的笑却更扩大了一些，“哦？你不也是男人吗？” 这句话给让权顺荣一下子更慌张了，脸都涨红了，本就看起来软软的脸颊肉现在气成了个粉糯糯的包子，但全圆佑没有停下，“所以，喝我水吗？”  
“喝什么喝，你昨天什么意思，为什么要载我？”  
面前的男人依然气定神闲，答非所问，“你喝水了呀，今天还喝吗？”  
权顺荣觉得根本无法沟通，转身走掉，一路跑回了寝室，洗了把脸不但觉得依然生气，不知道到底是被谁气的，但终究也还是觉得自己过去一年太不值了，都不知道那个狗男人背着自己睡了多少女的，权顺荣脑海里顿时冒出了一个危险的想法...

权顺荣翻身跳下床，急吼吼地跑出宿舍，又快速往学校外走去，全圆佑正下车拿了水，准备往回收，却见权顺荣直冲冲地走了过来，便停下动作，站在了车边。  
权顺荣停在全圆佑面前，没什么话就这样尴尬的站着，还是全圆佑开了口，“喝水？”并坏笑着抬着双手示意。  
权顺荣又被羞红了脸，却还是指着驾驶坐边上的一瓶雀巢美式，咬牙说到，“我喝那个！”  
全圆佑嗤笑一下，上下打量了一番权顺荣，权顺荣开始觉得自己脑子被驴踢了，正犹豫想走了，全圆佑把饮料一放，一手拉开后车门，一手捏住了权顺荣的手腕往车里带。

等权顺荣回过神来，车都已经在高速上行驶了五六分钟了，却见全圆佑拿起一瓶美式，往后递来，权顺荣一狠心，接过来打开就灌了几大口。  
不过不管权顺荣心里现在一团乱麻在想些什么，全圆佑心里只是在不断回味之前短暂的肢体接触，“啊，果然看起来软乎乎的一个人，手腕拉起来手感也很好呢。"

4

车行驶了四十来分钟，来到一片新区，高楼大厦林立，行人却很少。  
权顺荣看着窗外掠过的都是一片同风格的楼群，然后车就驶入地下车库，权顺荣其实也说不好这是商住两用住房还是酒店...只是觉得怎么着也不能是啥公司楼下吧。全圆佑寻了个宽敞的车位，方圆十多个位置都空荡荡的，停稳车，熄了火。  
权顺荣脑子跟团浆糊似的，也不知道该不该主动下车，就看见全圆佑先下了车，又绕到车右边打开了后座的车门，权顺荣刚想迈脚出去，只见面前这男人却自己坐了上来，关了门。权顺荣本能的往另一边挪了挪，就差脸贴在左边窗户上了。

“过来点。”地下车库很安静，车里更是安静得能听见彼此的呼吸，男人低沉而富有磁性的声音突然响起，权顺荣不禁吓得一个激灵。  
“怎么？害怕了？”随即又传来男人带有不明意味笑意的询问。  
“才没有。”权顺荣嘴硬到。  
“那你过来。”

权顺荣勉强挪了过去，坐到了后座中间的位置，因为紧张和位置不舒服，还轻微的一直在调整坐姿。  
又是几秒的静寂，权顺荣扭头看了一眼身侧的男人，只见这个年轻男人的眸子虽然没什么情绪，但也直勾勾的盯着自己。全圆佑见权顺荣看了过来，于是手轻轻拍了两下自己大腿示意，“坐这，面对我。”  
这是不由商量的命令口吻，权顺荣更是惊了，“坐、坐你腿上？在这儿？？”  
“有问题？美式可是15块一瓶，地点还得你挑？”  
权顺荣听了这话更是憋红了脸，顿了几秒，深吸一口气，跨坐到全圆佑腿上，但手不知道往哪扶，人也没能放松的将整个重量压在全圆佑身上，靠的是双腿跪坐在男人两侧虚虚地撑着，于是整个身子踉跄了下，全圆佑眼疾手快，直接两手附上了权顺荣的后腰，稳住了权顺荣的身子，不待权顺荣反应，双手一紧，拉近了两人的距离，除了权顺荣脖子往上本能的后缩，两人身子已严丝合缝的贴在一起，仅隔了两层薄薄的衣料。  
一系列动作下来权顺荣除了惊吓，哪还顾得上什么害羞，睁大了眼看着面前这个陌生的年轻男人，才发现男人这时的眼神已完全不同！就像是看见猎物的猛兽，充满了欲望。

“手搭着我。”  
权顺荣似乎已经适应了这命令的语气，虽然动作带着犹豫，手还是环住了全圆佑的脖子。  
手刚搭上去，权顺荣便感觉自己腰上的手一松，全圆佑的右手从腰一路滑了下去，又从权顺荣的膝盖后弯那个地方一路上移...  
权顺荣今天穿了一件宽松的v领T恤配五分裤，全圆佑右手直接从宽松的裤腿探了进去，同时左手也没闲着，小v领的衣服平时看着不觉得很露，这时男人手只是轻轻一拉，权顺荣整个左肩就露了出来。  
权顺荣感觉锁骨传来了一点冰凉，是男人的唇贴了上来，还感受到男人的手在大腿和臀部摩挲，权顺荣不禁颤栗，这样的反应更使全圆佑兴奋起来，右手从四角裤探了进去，还捏了一下Q弹的屁股，左手把权顺荣扎在裤子里的T恤扯出，从衣服下摆探了进去，直接摸上权顺荣的后腰，顺着脊柱往上抚摸......  
安静的车厢内两人略显急促的呼吸声也逐渐变大，全圆佑手上的动作没有停，左手在后背控住权顺荣，右手从衣服前面探了进来，不安分地向上行走，碰到了胸前可爱的小点，不停的揉捏，嘴沿着锁骨，吻到肩头，触感也逐渐温热起来。  
权顺荣被磨的，虽紧闭着嘴，还是不禁发出一声低吟，不知不觉间手也缩紧，头埋在全圆佑一侧，俨然一副两人紧紧相拥的样子，这时全圆佑却稍稍松开两人的距离，然后一手箍住权顺荣的后颈，趁着权顺荣低吟出声直接把嘴对了上去。

这样突如其来的动作是权顺荣没有料到的，因为惊讶嘴微张也就让全圆佑完全没有阻碍的就进入了，全圆佑的攻势是凶猛的，权顺荣之前谈恋爱不是没和男朋友亲热过，但是从没经历过这么激烈的吻，全圆佑似乎是要把他吃了一样舌头在口腔里横冲直撞，完全掌握着主动权，但并不是那种没有技术的胡乱进攻，似乎每一寸都在撩拨着权顺荣。手也没停，在权顺荣的胸前肆意地揉搓。  
两三分钟后才松开了权顺荣，权顺荣嘴都红肿了起来，还轻微喘着气，这时才回过神来，发现自己身下，隔着两层衣料，有个东西已经坚挺地鼓起，死死抵着自己。  
权顺荣本身嘴因为刚才的厮磨就红红的，因为感受到身下的异物脸也更加涨红，全圆佑看着面前还略微急喘着气的男孩，脸也红扑扑的，嘴也粉嘟嘟的微翘着，更加急不可耐，一手直接把权顺荣的T恤整个脱掉，唇贴到胸前，面对两点粉红，不停的吮吸，一边抓着权顺荣的手放在自己裤腰，含糊到，“乖，帮我解开。”  
上半身被全圆佑折腾着，甚至还感受着男人的手指隔着内裤在自己下面不停的摸索，权顺荣已经开始忍不住地娇喘，虽然听了他的话已经顺从着在解，毕竟也看不见，好一会儿才解开皮带和扣子，全圆佑空了只手出来，把裤链往下一拉，平角裤也退下一些，一根粗硬的肉棒就直接摩挲着权顺荣的大腿，两人的呼吸都更加的急促，开始手忙脚乱的脱他最后的内裤......

“거침없이 난 걸어가지 yeah!  
거침없이 난 달려가지 yeah!  
거침없이 난 날아가지 yeah!  
거침없이 더 거침없이 yeah!”

“等、等一下！”权顺荣低低惊呼，突然听到给导师设置的专属铃声，权顺荣一下子就清醒了，奋力推开了一点面前的男人，“我导师的电话！！！！！！”这时候的全圆佑哪里管得了这些，刚拉开一点距离又想欺身贴上去，也不知道权顺荣哪里来的力气，硬是挣扎着翻身离开了男人的大腿，坐到另一边慌忙地接听电话。全圆佑因为身体反应带来的燥热，和被眼前的小孩一把推开的惊讶，有些泛红的脸上写满了不耐烦但还是深吸一口气试图让自己冷静下来。

权顺荣30秒内就挂断了电话，着急忙慌地解释，“那个，呃。。我导师说我学年论文有问题让我一个小时内到他办公室，真的很急，我……”  
全圆佑只是直愣愣地盯着面前男孩粉嘟嘟的嘴一张一合，还没来得及作出反应，下体突然被一只软乎乎的小手包裹住，只见权顺荣红着脸不知什么时候突然靠近，小声到“今天真的不行了我要尽快回去…我帮你先快点解决好不好……”  
有的人语气弱一些真的就天生带着撒娇的感觉，全圆佑感觉到那只肉感的小手试探的在柱体上来回，沉浸在这软乎乎的话语中，但视线还是紧紧黏在了权顺荣嘟起来小嘴上，  
“用嘴。”全圆佑突然开口了，  
“啊？？”权顺荣又一次懵逼了。  
“用嘴。不是要帮我么？”  
权顺荣是不太愿意的，但是男人不由分说，引导着他的小手先直接在燥热的根部摩挲，直接另一只手勾着他的后脑勺就埋了下来......

几分钟后，权顺荣终于得以直起了身子，嘴里留着带着腥味的奇异的感觉，特别不自在的坐在身侧，男人已经开始整理裤子，权顺荣这才慌忙的摸自己的衣衫，也是这时才发现自己胸前脖颈都被留下了痕迹，而且上半身一丝不挂，宽松的五分裤也被扒啦得不成样子，面前的男人迅速扣上裤子，还把衬衣下摆都整齐的塞好，除了衣领敞开的两颗纽扣，看起来仿佛什么也没发生过，头发丝都一根都没掉下来。  
权顺荣刚穿好上衣，男人打开车门下去，从前座摸出了烟和打火机，又找了一瓶矿泉水，递给权顺荣，“漱漱。”  
然后自己走到车前，靠在引擎盖边上点燃了烟。  
权顺荣快速的把自己收拾整齐，从后座下来，在车尾漱口，余光瞥见男人一手插兜，虽然这会儿没戴眼镜，但是车库冷光下烟头的火光和吐出来的烟衬托着，禁欲气质丝毫没减...也丝毫看不出此前那副要把人吃了的被欲望包围的样子……  
全圆佑灭了烟，转头，“看什么？”  
权顺荣一口水差点呛住，“没、没什么。”  
“手机拿来。”  
权顺荣也是心虚，便顺从的钻进车里摸出了手机递过去。  
“解锁。”  
解锁后，全圆佑掏出自己的手机，迅速把俩人微信加了好友，然后把手机还给权顺荣，看权顺荣愣在原地，出声到“上车，你还有45分钟，不走吗？”

回到学校见完导师，权顺荣一整晚都在想今天因为男朋友给的冲击急火攻心做出的“蠢事”，坦白说，虽然没进行到最后一步，但体验真的很不错，甚至有一些刺激的快感，即使没有进行最后一步，但权顺荣知道，如果不是那个夺命连环call，自己也不会因什么突如其来的理智停下一切。  
不过这种事还真的是越想越羞耻，更何况还是跟一个莫名其妙的陌生人，而且那人还真的在微信上给自己转了1500块，权顺荣愣是没敢收，对方看一直没动静，却说：喝都喝了，不要？要我当面给你送现金？  
没办法权顺荣点了收钱，但后来也一直没好意思用。那一整晚，权顺荣总是忍不住回想车上的场景，甚至忍不住和之前自己与男朋友之间那样的时候进行对比，想着想着又自己抱着被子羞红了脸，又会埋怨自己做出那么冲动的事，甚至开始担心那个陌生男人会不会有什么不干净的病，毕竟对方是这种在车上放水的人，总让人觉得很随便……想着想着，权顺荣又会忍不住感叹一句，但是他还真的挺帅的，看起来也不像那种不干不净的人吧……  
翻来覆去的结果呢就是权顺荣第二天一早黑眼圈都快掉到下巴了，把室友们都吓着了，纷纷询问他是不是身体不舒服一晚上没睡好，他哪好意思说自己想了一晚上那档子事呢。  
后来几天权顺荣都心虚的没敢路过他们遇见的那个校门，转眼一星期过去了，权顺荣后面两天也偷偷摸摸地靠近那个校门看过，似乎没看到那台熟悉的大众，那人的微信对话框也从来没亮起过，于是算是暂时把这事抛到了脑后。

这天中午权顺荣从校门走出来，也不知道是形成了习惯还是说其实内心深处隐隐地在期待什么，权顺荣又往直前男人停车的方向看了一眼，随即放下心来，准备站在校门口用手机打车，谁料，刚打开微信，那个只有一则转账消息的对话框却突然亮起了一个红点：回头，老位置。  
权顺荣被吓了一跳，但还是听话的回了头，只见一台骚气的蓝色宝马X5门打开，下来一个西装革领的男人，依然带着那副细框眼镜，手上还拿了瓶雀巢美式，还对着自己的方向晃了晃示意。  
权顺荣整个傻掉站在原地，手机又震动起来：过来。


	2. 一瓶冰美式（5）

5 签协议吗

全圆佑看到对面的男生的脸唰的就红了，还深吸一口气，带着一种“誓死如归”表情走了过来。  
“上车。”依旧是这样没什么情绪和多余话语的祈使句。  
“我、我还有事。”权顺荣小声道。  
全圆佑半只脚已经踏入了车门，听到这话一边眉毛一挑，明显是有点不高兴的样子，但这情绪持续不到半秒，转过头依然面无表情：“哦？”  
“我还有事，和人约好了的。”权顺荣抬头看了看面前的男人，脑子一抽，又补了句：“下午四点之后就没事了。”  
全圆佑沉默的盯了权顺荣几秒，给权顺荣盯得心里发毛，只见男人把美式塞到了权顺荣手上，然后便转身上车，直接发动车子走掉了。留权顺荣一个人呆在原地，也不知道是该松口气还是怎么着，根本不明白这人什么意思。  
眼见着与朋友约的时间快到了，权顺荣也没想太多，就也离开了。

下午三点半，权顺荣提前办完了事，准备直接溜达回学校，路过了一个成人用品自动贩卖店，又想起了刚才见的男人，还想起了自己上次晚上胡思乱想的一些东西，于是还是做贼似的，进药店买了一包黑塑料袋装着的小东西。  
走走停停的逛着，四点，微信提示音准时响起，也还是简单点两个字：位置。  
权顺荣有点惊讶，没想到真的等着，但还是老老实实报告了自己现在所在的地点，对面立马回到：十分钟。  
约摸七八分钟过后，那台宝马停在了路边，这次权顺荣也没磨叽，老老实实的上了车。

车内的气氛一如既往的冷，没有人说半句话。这次车没开多久，开进了大学城附近的一个别墅区，说是小区，但独栋间大片的绿化、马路隔着，距离也都挺远，一看就是真正的寸土寸金的富人区，进了这小区，这台宝马反而衬得低调了似的。  
车子停好，熄火，权顺荣一瞬间有点不知道该不该下车，毕竟上次......  
“下车。”前座传来声音。

下车后权顺荣跟着从车库的门直接进了屋子，外边还是白天，但这屋子门窗紧闭，窗帘也拉着，光线格外的昏暗，权顺荣紧紧跟着前面的男人，摸索着只知道上了二楼，进了右手边的一个屋子，房内的摆设都只看了个大概轮廓，样子都没看全。刚进门，实在是想看得清楚些，下意识的用手摸墙边的开关，前面的男人却突然转身直接握住了权顺荣两只手腕，举过头顶，按在了门板上……

手举上去后，全圆佑用一只手就握住权顺荣两只手腕，另一只手抬起权顺荣的下巴，朱唇微启，又是让全圆佑毫无阻碍地攻城略地。亲了一会儿才放开，权顺荣又是已经开始脸红扑扑的在喘气，才刚让权顺荣喘口气儿，全圆佑钳制住他手腕的手没动，另一只手从上衣下摆就伸进去不老实地上下迂回，而且又和上次一样的，开始从锁骨开始用舌尖挑逗，弄得权顺荣不免轻轻地颤栗。  
撩拨了一会儿，全圆佑一个躬身，直接将权顺荣拦腰扛了起来，走了几步，直接扔在了大床上，吓得权顺荣惊呼出声，不过床极软，倒是不会磕着碰着，这一下给权顺荣惊清醒了，在面前的男人欺身上来前，麻溜的滚到床边，站了起来，“等、等一下！”

全圆佑投过不满和疑惑的眼神，只见权顺荣小跑几步到了门边，刚才一切发生得太突然，随身包包就掉在门边了，权顺荣掏出药店的小袋子，又走回了床边。  
全圆佑想当然地以为不过是安全套罢了，不耐烦的说“我有，一会儿再戴。”边说边想探手去拉权顺荣，没想到面前的人居然直接躲开了他，然后掏出了两盒让全圆佑彻底黑脸的东西。  
权顺荣为了打消自己乱七八糟的猜想，提前买的，其实是两盒艾滋检测试纸，也难免全圆佑看着这东西脸都绿了，毕竟谁也不想好好的被人怀疑有病。  
权顺荣看他的脸色那样，不怕是不可能的，这陌生的地方陌生的人，自己也是脑子抽了才会连续两次干这种蠢事，但还是鼓起勇气说：“毕竟咱也不认识......社会上这种新闻也不少啊，谨慎点好，我也不是怀疑你啊，我买俩盒，我也测给你看，都干干净净的不是更好吗......”  
说完也没得到什么回复，面前的男人就这么冷冰冰的盯着自己，给权顺荣冷汗都盯出来了。  
沉默了能有两分钟，“行，试。测出来什么问题都没有的话…你等着。”

权顺荣是没想到是这个回答，但还是慢慢拆了包装，按照说明书，一步一步给两人采样，再等试纸反应。当然，两人都没什么问题.....  
权顺荣老老实实的收拾包装盒啥的，全圆佑却突然开口了，“你和我都没什么问题，也为了不发生什么意外，签协议吗？”  
“啊？？”权顺荣完全没明白他在说什么。  
“签协议，和之前一样，每次一瓶美式。我保证我不弄出病来，你也在协议期间，只能属于我一个人。时间每次我提前一周告诉你，地点你别管，时长一年，次数不限，看我需求。签吗？”全圆佑俨然一副公式化的口吻。  
权顺荣脑子转了好几个弯，手指指全圆佑，指指自己，半天才蹦出一句话来，“你，是要包养我啊？”  
“随便你怎么理解，但也不算是，你不能算我的情人，更不是我的男朋友，也不会给你礼物给你包给你房子，但是只要次数够多，你拿得也不少吧。”  
不得不说这话越说越让权顺荣觉得自己是个鸭，而且还是不能赚其他外快没有自由的鸭，当鸭还能三不五时换换客人没准遇上阔气的还有点礼物，当个头牌不想接的还能拒了，于是权顺荣心里还是很不好受的，于是居然有些赌气地说：“到现在都是你说什么就是什么，凭什么啊，被你叫来还要被你限制自由？真当我是站街的啊，还是你就认准我了？就算我和你签，那是不是也得先验验货，你看上我我还不一定看上你呢，万一你不行呢，我......”

权顺荣噼里啪啦嘴上那个把门的就一直说，但是说到这种话题又有哪个男人忍得了？话没说完就直接又被全圆佑一把捞了起来扔回床上，这次更是根本没想让权顺荣掌握一丁点主动权，利落地把权顺荣裤子一褪，再抓着他的双手举上头顶，把自己身上松松垮垮的领带一扯，给权顺荣手绑在了床头。  
权顺荣没料到还有这一手，整个慌了，不停挣扎着，“你放开我！”

身上的男人却充耳不闻，还把上衣都脱掉了，露出了精壮的上半身，没想到平时看着薄薄的身板，手臂的肌肉线条和八块腹肌一样没少，但权顺荣哪有心情看啊，依然不停的挣扎着。  
但全圆佑没管他，骑上去直接控制住了权顺荣的下半身，粗暴的把上衣往上一撩卡在手腕处，权顺荣就全身上下只剩条四角内裤了，全圆佑照例从锁骨往下舔吻，但没什么耐心似的，很快就到了胸前，手也没停着隔着内裤一手握住那一包逐渐发热的东西开始揉捏。饶是权顺荣嘴上还在叫喊着，但身体却慢慢从挣扎变成了带着情欲的扭动，全圆佑嘴上没停，很快就把权顺荣两点粉红舔得硬挺挺的，还坏心眼儿地咬了一圈齿印；权顺荣下身已经胀大，撑着内裤反而被磨得顶端生疼，想要伸手去脱掉内裤，但却动弹不得，呜咽着出声，“你帮我…”

全圆佑手没停，从权顺荣胸前抬起头，猫一样的眼睛泛着狡黠的光，“帮你什么？”

权顺荣脸红扑扑的，一着急眼看着眼泪都要憋出来，但又不好意思开口，就这么瞪着眼前的男人，全圆佑被这眼神盯着简直觉得有根羽毛在心尖儿挠，来了兴致，笑了笑，没有如他所愿的帮忙脱掉内裤，反而低头隔着布湿舔那一包鼓鼓囊囊的东西。  
隔着布料感受到温热潮湿的舔弄，权顺荣怎个人燥热难堪，但双手受到束缚根本动弹不得，终于还是认输开了口，“帮我脱掉好不好……”

全圆佑起身一把脱掉了权顺荣身上的最后一块布，手附上半挺的柱身，一边抚弄一边又俯下身用劲地舔咬权顺荣乳尖，很快手中那物什就已经完全勃起，顶端也冒出些晶莹的液体，权顺荣控制不住地发出低吟，但身上的男人一点也没有要放过他的意思，反而还用指尖堵住铃口，手指在顶端打着圈的摩挲，然后用嘴堵住了权顺荣呻吟的出口，权顺荣感觉就像有什么东西酥酥麻麻的从小腹贯穿上来，整个人软呼呼晕乎乎的，嘴里还被人搅得乱七八糟，又喊不出来，下身想要释放而不得，不禁颤抖起来。

两人的唇瓣刚分开，在全圆佑突然的快速撸动下，权顺荣立马就射了出来，终于得以大口的喘气，后穴就被两根修长的手指侵入，前戏做得很足，这里早就软趴趴的如烂熟的水蜜桃，没几下就顺利的进入了三根指头，权顺荣刚软下去的分身又被操弄得半勃了起来。全圆佑也已经忍了很久了，掰开两腿环在腰间，手指退出，直接就挺身进入了那一片湿热，权顺荣不免吃痛惊呼出声，但肠道本能地吞着那根硬物，每一下都进得很深，安静的房间里充斥着水声和囊袋撞击在臀瓣上的声响，很快两坨本就粉嫩嫩的臀肉都撞得发红，权顺荣的阴茎又再次勃起，全圆佑一只手捏着他的胯部，还腾出了一只手来招呼他挺立的小兄弟。不停的抽插，权顺荣早就受不住了，颤抖着已经在断断续续地求饶，一会儿功夫，两人同时达到了高潮，全圆佑没有射在里面，而是在最后拔出来射到了权顺荣的小腹上。

两人并排躺在床上，不过半分钟，全圆佑坐起身从床头柜摸出烟盒，点了根烟，而权顺荣已经被折腾得没有力气说话，小腹上混合着的白浊已经分不开是谁的，烟抽了一半，全圆佑掐灭了烟头，把他打横抱起，朝浴室走去......

全圆佑把权顺荣放进了浴缸，拿着花洒给权顺荣清洗身子，冲洗得差不多了，便开始给浴缸里放水。  
权顺荣一直没说话，闭着眼，头靠着浴缸边缘，反正该做的事都做过了，赤裸裸地被看也没什么好害羞的，就这样被“伺候”着，还很舒服的样子。谁能想到，水放了一半，全圆佑也踏进了浴缸。权顺荣感觉到对面有人坐了进来，不悦地睁开眼，就这样看着全圆佑。

全圆佑挑了挑眉，“怎么？有意见？”  
权顺荣把脚缩了缩，“没。”脸上却还是那种不太耐烦的神情。  
要不说男人都是贱胚子呢，这反倒让他觉得很有趣的样子，一把抓住权顺荣往回缩的脚，抓着脚踝，细细地把玩。  
没玩得两下，权顺荣却使了劲儿挣脱了，就像站起身往外走，被全圆佑一下子拉了回来，直接被全圆佑从背后抱住了，两人就这样紧贴着，全圆佑出声：“权顺荣，老实点儿。”

权顺荣本来还在挣扎，愣了，扭头正对着全圆佑的脸，满脸惊讶，“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
全圆佑不耐烦的又把身前的人儿转过去背对着自己，箍紧，下巴放在权顺荣肩上蹭着，轻笑，“你觉得就你知道爱干净？我要的人我会不先默默底？”  
“靠，你查我？”权顺荣真给逼急了。  
全圆佑眉头一皱，“倒是不必说脏话。”  
权顺荣到底还是有些怕这个男人，安静着没出声，任他抱了好一会儿，自己在心里默念：莫生气，莫生气，气出病来没人替…… 嗯? 怎么不能替了，有人替我才好哦。  
“那总得告诉我你的名字吧？”权顺荣平静下来后发问。

“全圆佑。”  
“全圆佑……”权顺荣嘴里嘟囔着，就开始满脑子跑火车：“全圆佑，圆又圆，小圆圆……”只是没注意到脑子里想着，也说出了声，还觉得圆圆这名字怪可爱的，很适合宿舍楼下那只胖乎乎的流浪猫，于是没忍住笑了出来。  
“很好笑？别乱叫。”说着发狠般的把权顺荣更箍得近了一些，一只手围着腰，另一只手不安分的往权顺荣的胸滑了上去。

权顺荣感受到全圆佑的手又肆无忌惮的在自己胸上揉捏，这才发现自己身后抵着的，有根东西又开始发热坚挺起来......心里大叫不好，刚才就被折腾得够呛怎么又来啊？就又慌忙地想站起来离开，可是动弹了两下根本挣不脱，只能出声吼到，“全圆佑，你放开！你总不至于要强迫我吧！”  
“这单独算一次，一瓶美式。”  
不说还好，这更给权顺荣说得生气，一发狠稍微挣脱了些，扭头就吼：“什么意思，真把我当鸭啊！？”  
却正对上全圆佑充了火似的满是欲望的眼神，权顺荣的话尾就被截了去，全圆佑直接吻了上去，还是那种激情的、湿漉漉的、充满情欲的吻，权顺荣起先还抵触，用手推攘着，紧闭着齿关，不让全圆佑进去，但现在两人面对面，全圆佑又紧紧抱着他，根本推不开，嘴上不停的吮吸着，舌头也不停地在试探，没一会儿，权顺荣的动作也缓了下来，被亲得想大口喘气，微微张开，就更给了全圆佑机会长驱直入。  
全圆佑技术是很好的，每次都让权顺荣觉得原来真的会有人能亲个嘴都给人亲硬啊......

吻了一小会儿，权顺荣自然是手脚都软了没劲儿，好不容易全圆佑放开他，他也已经自然的双手绕着全圆佑的脖子，往前倚在全圆佑身上，全圆佑把住权顺荣的屁股一抬，一上一下的姿势，权顺荣就紧贴着全圆佑的腰坐在了腿上，全圆佑这时还在权顺荣肩胛脖颈处来回细细密密地吻着。  
权顺荣早就没在反抗了，很快全圆佑就用那根粗硬地肉棒进入了权顺荣，经过刚才，全圆佑早就摸清了权顺荣的敏感点，这次更是把权顺荣折腾得呻吟不断，浴室的热气相衬，两人在浴缸里激情似火，水都凉透了，全圆佑才退了出来。  
权顺荣根本直不起身，软趴趴的靠在了全圆佑尖头，休息了一会儿，还是全圆佑抱着他到浴缸另一头坐好，又重新放水给权顺荣冲洗干净，自己也随便洗了一下，用浴巾裹着把权顺荣抱出了浴室。

权顺荣在床上躺着，等全圆佑自己把自己收拾好了，拿着吹风机来到床时，权顺荣居然已经睡着了，没办法全圆佑开低风给他随便吹了吹，手心里毛茸茸的，全圆佑心里觉得有种怪异的感觉，关了吹风机，挨着躺了下来，手就这么有一搭没一搭的玩着权顺荣的头发，慢慢的也睡了过去。


End file.
